Everything Went Black
by xoTearDuctsCanRustxo
Summary: After a car accident Tom, Harry, an injured Danny and an unconscious Dougie are trapped in an abandoned house. But whilst Dougie's being kept captive in his own mind its up to the other boys to protect him.
1. Chapter 1

"I wish they had the answer on Wikipedia so I could prove you wrong!" Harry shouted to Danny from the passenger seat.  
"Look Tom back me up here there was a lot more banners for me than Harry tonight." Danny retaliated.  
"I think there was more for Dougie so both of you shut up" Tom replied from the drivers seat keeping his eyes on the road.  
Harry and Danny both looked at Dougie. He was fast asleep head resting on Danny shoulder in the back seat.  
"I think if I had a banner for one of us it'd be Doug" the Bolton boy giggled.  
"Me too look at how adorable he is" Harry smiled.  
Tom briefly turned around to see the youngest boys sleeping form "awww".  
All of a sudden Harry's eyes went wide.  
"TOM, LOOK OUT!" he screamed  
When he turned his attention back to road. The sight was strange. A old fashioned horse and cart was marching towards them.  
The horse and cart looked strange it had a ghostly feel to it. Tom swerved out of the way.  
The car began to roll down into a ditch. Dirt and smoke flying everywhere. It came to rest at the bottom upside down. Tom looked around to see the other three boys unconscious. He felt warm blood trickling down his face. He glanced up to see the horse and cart gradually disappear.  
'I must if hit my head hard' he thought  
That's when he saw her a 'ghost' girl looking down into the ditch. Her blond hair covering her face dripping wet. White gown soaked through and blood stained.  
As he looked at her his eyes became heavy and everything went black.

Even though he was the last to pass out Tom woke first. He looked over to Harry who began to stir.

"Harry, wake up" he said shaking him softly. All four bodies in the car were contorted into weird angles. Harry had his stomach lying on the roof of the upside down car. Legs kneeling on his seat. Tom had his legs hanging over the back of his seat head resting on the steering wheel. Danny's body was lying across the back on the roof. Dougie was lying next to him. Head on Danny's chest. One of his feet was hanging out of the broken window. His arm was caught on one of the seatbelts. So his body was slightly elevated. There was blood everywhere.

"Tom?" Harry slurred.

"I'm here, Harry" Tom whispered gently.

"Danny...Dougie?" Harry asked

"Yeah Harry they're here but I need you to help me get them out" Tom said glancing worriedly to the two injured boys in the back. "Harry listen, can you move?"

Harry nodded in response opening his eyes.

"Right can you open your door?" he asked. Both he and Harry turned round to try their doors. Harrys opened straight away and he crawled out. Tom had more difficulty so decided to crawl out of Harry's side.

The two boys stood there looking at the wreckage of the car.

"Harry, are you hurt?" Tom asked. Harry shook his head. He had dirt and blood on his face but nothing serious.

"Right so you try one of the back doors and I'll try the other" They did as said but neither door would open.

"Now what?" Harry asked. Tom thought for a moment.

"They'll open from the inside" he replied crawling back into the car and opening Danny's door. Before crawling back out again.

Harry grabbed Danny from under the arms and pulled him from the broken vehicle.

"Danny, Danny can you hear me?" Harry whispered him and Tom kneeling either side of Danny.

He looked bad. He had a huge cut down his left cheek. Two equally large cuts on his forehead. His blue eyes opened raw and bloodshot.

"Is Dougie dead?" was the first words he said when he woke up.

"No Danny, we've got to get him out. Are you hurt?" Tom said stroking his hair from his face.

"My ribs, I think I've broke one!" he said a painful tear rolling down his face

"Don't worry Dan, we'll get Dougie out and then we'll get help" Harry said sympathetically. "Tom you stay with Danny, I'll get Doug"

Tom agreed and Harry made his way to the car. He carefully leant in and freed Dougies arm from the seatbelt. He was just about to pull him out when he noticed his leg in the capture of the broken glass.

"Tom come here I need your help" he said calmly

"What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna stand over there and feed his foot through the window and I want you to gently pull him out the car" Tom followed Harry's instructions and Dougie was soon free and lying on the cold dirt next to Danny.

He looked even worse. His arm was bent in a place where there was no joint. The bottom of his leg had tiny shards of glass poking into his skin. His thigh had a larger piece of glass poking through it. His nose and lip were bleeding. The skin around his right eye was also torn. He had blood pouring from his head and they didn't doubt he also had a couple of broken ribs.

"Doug?" Danny sobbed taking the hand of Dougies good arm. All of a sudden Danny let out a loud piercing scream.

"HE'S DEAD!" he screamed

Harry jumped up and ran to Danny and put his arms around Danny's distraught body careful not to hurt his possibly broken ribs.

"Shh...No Danny he's not dead he's just very ill...I promise" Harry soothed allowing one of his own tears to fall.

Meanwhile Tom was on his phone receiving the bad news of no service.

"Looks like he's gonna be out cold for a bit. We need to get him some help. Come on" Tom said scooping Dougies limp, broken body in his arms.

Harry helped Danny up and the three carefully climbed up from the ditch to the road. There was no cars.

"Quick there's a house there lets see if they have a phone we can use" Tom said panting struggling to hold on to Dougie.

"Here I'll take him you walk with Dan" Harry said gently lifting Dougie out of Toms arms.

When they reached the house it sent chills down the boys spines. It was old and dark. The glass on five of the many windows were broken with torn navy curtains covering them. All the garden was overgrown and bushes were covering the door. They walked through the broken wooden fence and approached the door just as the rain started to pour down. Tom reached out to the huge brass door knocker and knocked the door.

The response was a knock back.

"H-hello we-we just had a car accident and our friends badly hurt do you have a phone we can use" Tom asked nervously. The door flew open and three words were heard from inside.

"He's coming home"


	2. Chapter 2

All of a sudden the wind blew and all the curtains started flying up in the air.

"Welcome home" said the voice.

All three boys looked at each other Dougie still limp and broken in Harry's strong arms.

Tom took a deep breath and walked in slowly.

"Hello?" he asked only to be acknowledged by the echo of his own voice.

The hallway was long and dark with dingy red and cream wallpaper peeling of the walls. There was no carpets only creaky wooden floorboards. The walls were lined with family paintings. The first was of a man in army uniform his fair hair neatly tucked under his hat, a serious look on his tanned face.

The second was of a young woman in Victorian dress. A cheeky smile on her pretty face. Her mousy brown hair in loose curls.

The third was a young girl. With straight blond hair and big blue eyes. She also had a cheeky smile but there was a tint of sadness in her eyes. Unlike the other two she had pale skin and Rosie red cheeks.

In between the young girl and young woman there was a space the dust and damp tracing the place where a picture once hung.

There was a single flickering light bulb hand from the water damaged ceiling.

"Hello?" Tom asked again

Again no response, The three men walked into a large room.

At one end there was two brown sofas with torn red blanket carelessly thrown on them. There was an wooden machine in the corner which looked like what they used in the olden days to wash their clothes. A small wooden coffee table in the middle of the room.

At the other end there was a long wooden dining table with six chairs round it. A small light bulb competing against the dark.

"Lie Doug on the sofa" Tom ordered and Harry did so.

Danny looked over to the coffee table to see a piece of paper still with the pencil next to it. He picked it up and began to read it.

"Dearest Catherine,

I hope you are well. I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer. Myself and my daughter Lucy are struggling to get over the death of Jarred. As you may know we were quite a close family and after the death of her father Lucy is struggling to cope. I am sure you have heard that my son passed away earlier this year due to a tragic horse accident Hope to see you soon.

Yours sincerely

Harriet"

"How sad this poor woman lost her husband and her son in a short space of time" Harry said

"I know" Tom muttered sitting on the edge of the sofa, stroking Dougies hair.

Suddenly they heard giggling. The kind of giggling that would come from a little girl who'd just played a naughty prank. The three boys froze again.

"Hello? Is there someone there?" Harry said walking over to the door and poking his head round. No one.

"Leave me alone" a quiet voice slurred, They spun round to see the voice was coming from Dougie.

"Dougie, it's okay mate" Danny said taking his hand again.

"Leave me alone. I want Tom, Danny and Harry" he slurred again.

"Dougie? Doug calm down we're here" Tom whispered exchanging worried glances with the other two.

"They're not dead! you're lying!" He began to shout

After that he fell unconscious again, leaving his three friends staring at each other gobsmacked.

"What do you think that was all about?" Danny asked his hands shaking.

"I don't know, mate... it was like someone was talking to him" Harry replied. He and Danny looked over at Tom who was stroking Dougies hair seemingly lost in thought. "Tom? what do you think?" Harry asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Tom asked leaving the other to staring, confused "there is something haunting this house, and that something wants Doug..."

So what are we supposed to do?" Danny exclaimed  
"Well, we have to leave!" Tom said quickly scooping Dougie into his arms again

The three boys ran towards the creepy wooden door and Harry grabbed the door handle and swiftly attempted to prise it open. But it was stuck. Harry looked worriedly at the other two as he and Danny ran around trying to break the windows but it was useless they were trapped. All of a sudden a terrifying shrill scream emitted from Dougie's broken body as he began to writhe in Tom strong arm.

He looked as though he was in pain, as he screamed. Painful tears rolled down his pale face and he continued to scream. The boys looked at him in sheer horror as Tom struggled to hold on to his squirming form as he constantly screamed. Tom lowered the small, injured boy onto the floor and attempted to wake him but it was obvious Dougie was deaf and blind from anything other than the bloodcurdling world he was apparently trapped in. Making him completely cut off and unable to communicate to the other boy, leaving them wondering what was happening in Dougies mind.

They began to here creaking footsteps on the wooden staircase approaching them as they continued to attempt to sooth Dougie. The boys froze in fear as Dougies body was pulled across the floor by what appeared to be nothing.

Danny wanted to grab his little bandmates body but his ribs prevented him from having the speed and energy to save him. Tom was completely paralyzed from ice cold fear that physically made him shiver. Leaving it up to Harry to save him, he lunged forward and grabbed Dougie pulling against the other force. Eventually whatever was fighting Harry gave in and let Harry cradle Dougie's head into his chest.

But the ghoul that wanted Dougie had left something behind it was a small picture on the back it said.

_"I will get him, he belongs to me"_

They turned it over to view the picture. By the looks of it, it was the one that originated from the gap on the wall. It was a young boy with ice blue eyes, sandy blond hair and a big cheeky grin. That was when the three boys realized.

**_...It was a picture of Dougie..._**


End file.
